


the price of you (is worth its weight in gold)

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Tentacles, oh my god(s) they were professional associates, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: it's sticky, coating his thighs and running down his legs but the purple sheen and the sheer possessiveness of the act makes him shiver.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	the price of you (is worth its weight in gold)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=60133)!!

For what it’s worth, Hermes would adore Charon no matter what. His professional associate turned lover is pale and slow when compared to his speed and sun kissed flesh.

The cool touch of his hands upon his thighs makes him sigh as he leans back onto Charon's chest. He doesn’t have much downtime -he  _ is _ the messenger of the Gods after all- but every so often he makes himself make the time to slow, to sit with Charon and be touched while touching right back. It’s charming how reverent Charon is when it comes to his body.

The problem, Hermes decides on, is that he’s… he’s never actually seen what Charon is packing,  _ if you know what he means _ . They’ve made out some, if one can call Hermes kissing at the skeletal mouth of his associate and inhaling great plumes of purple vapor, the feeling of it slithering into his lungs, into every nook and cranny of his body overwhelming and everything he needs at once. He turns around and sits chest to chest with the god and kisses him.

Inhaling the vapor feels like he’s being blessed somehow.

He exhales, the smoke leaving him a little dazed and more aroused than anything. He feels bold and decides that he’s going to touch Charon through his robes, as teasingly as he can. He’s impatient, can you really blame him? Kissing at Charon’s throat, he slips a hand down to where he thinks his associate’s groin is and...

Oh.

_ Oh. _

The bulge underneath his hands twitches and wiggles, as if it’s trying it’s damn hardest to escape the confines of the heavy robes weighing it down. He rubs the bulge again just to feel the… appendage (or whatever it is) twitch and squirm. He’s quiet, something he knows never happens (and usually precedes unfortunate events) when he realizes that Charon has gone stock still. 

“Well! To say the least, I’m surprised! Wasn’t expecting whatever you have under-” is all he gets out before Charon, shyly of all things, pulls up his robes and displays the prize underneath it all.

It’s a tentacle. It’s a godsforsaken tentacle. The thing is a rich purple with what Hermes has come to associate with the ferryman, glistening and shining in the light from Ixion. It really is beautiful and then he  _ moves _ . It twitches to liffe and writhes, reaching for him. He allows the thing to touch him and it curls around his wrist, coating him with what he can only call slime. Charon makes what he can only call a pleased sigh, legs spreading and his vapor pouring out in great clouds. 

To say that it’s incredibly hot is an understatement.

“Oh? Do you like touching me? Knowing that I desire you as well?” He questions while hitching the hem of his chiton up, his own sex hard and dripping pearly fluid. He grips onto the appendage in front of him and it grips him back, sliding and of all things to happen, Charon bucks his hips and moans; or makes a noise not dissimilar to a moan if he could communicate with words and not sounds.

“Hnnnnnnk _ aaaaaah _ ,” Charon lets out, the obols around his neck clinking with the movement from his chest. He tips his head back and Hermes takes that as his opening and goes to suck a bruise onto the column of muscle. A large hand, cool to the touch, grips the arm working over the tentacle that is starting to leak more and more slick. Hermes ‘Hmms?’ at Charon before he’s being turned around, again, so his back is yet again at Charon’s chest. The tentacle is rubbing at his groin and it’s so  _ good _ . It’s warm when compared to its owner. (Not that Charon isn’t warm in his own right; it’s just the temperature difference is shocking.)

The appendage attached to Charon almost as a mind of its own, twisting this way and that. It’s leaking an impossible amount of slick and it leaves Hermes with a slight blue-purple sheen on his thighs. Which is when the thing goes in between his legs in search of his hole. His squeak is undignified but Hermes thinks that the shocked noise is justified. It presses at it, tip trying it’s damn hardest to enter him.

He doesn’t think that it’ll work; the tentacle may be slick but the lack of preparation makes him wary. He doesn’t need to worry much- the tentacle takes its time, rubbing at his hole in an effort to help him relax. It works and soon enough it’s worming its way inside and all he can do it moan as he’s stretched open. Charon is starting to make little warbles, pleased sounding and his hips thrust up into Hermes' willing body.

The base of the tentacle is thick, widening almost comically so. It feels amazing to say the least. Hermes has never in his godhood, been able to shut up but the feeling of being dragged up and down Charon’s sex, of being used like nothing but a toy makes the ichor in his veins sing. He’s loud to his own ears, body clenching down on a thing that’s too slick for him to try to keep in his body. It’s when Charon ceases his thrusting does Hermes whine, grinding down and oh wow. 

The base of the tentacle is expanding, locking him in place as Charon groans and a distinctive warmth fills him. “C-Charon, please mate I need- I need to-,” is all the begging he gets out before Charon wraps a (big big) hand around his sex and tugs, the rhythm shakey as Charon himself is still emptying what feels like a jug’s worth of release into his body.

It doesn’t take long for him to find release. His body clenches up, muscles spasming and he throws his head back and moans, loud and unashamed of what they’re doing. It takes him several tries before his brain comes back from wherever it went to notice that Charon is grinding up into him, little movements that tetter on too much but he can hear stuttered noises of pleasure come from him as he continues to empty himself into his smaller companion. 

Hermes grips onto a ring clad hand, slotting their fingers together while Charon comes down from his ecstasy. He’s only a little behind him and then Charon is groaning and pulling out, release immediately following suit. It slides out of him from how loose he must be and under normal circumstances he would be embarrassed but at the current moment he’s content. Charon releases him and he stands on wobbly legs, more release slipping out and coating his thighs in what looks like a light sheen of purple. He shivers, thinking that it’ll be obvious to all that see him just what he was up to.

He turns and kisses Charon, inhaling more of that vapor that lights him up from the inside and holds it for as long as he can. When he exhales, he sees that a smoke plume is in the shape of a heart and he giggles at it. “Mate, as much as I enjoyed that I do wish you’ve said something not that I’m complaining. The… oh what it is called? A knott? Yes, the knott was unexpected but definitely welcome.”

Charon tips his hat and Hermes watches in fascination as the tentacle seems to stuff itself into a pocket at Charon’s groin and he drops the hem of his robes back so that they drop back to covering his feet. He grins and steals another kiss before stretching. “Well! As much as I would love to chastise you for making me all messy, I have a feeling you’re secretly delighted to mark me as yours.” He smooths his chiton out, the mess of his own release 

mixing with the purple. “Not to say that I don’t enjoy it! We’ll just have to do this another time, hmm?” 

He steals one more kiss before his wings start to flutter and he’s off. Charon watches from his spot at the little alcove he’s made as a pitstop for these little encounters. The fact that Hermes enjoyed himself warming the ichor in him. 

He’s a love besotted fool but Hermes is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> the horny police cant stop me now bby!


End file.
